Cronicas De Una Vida Perturbada
by carlos1506
Summary: La vida de esta chica no es nada facil y........
1. amiga o enemiga

_**Crónicas de Una Vida Perturbada**_

_**Primer Capítulo: ...:Amiga o enemiga:...**_

_**By: Carlitos y Carlin**_

_**Era una noche tomentosa y fría. La chica escuchaba el perturbarte sonido de las gotas golpear la ventana de su habitación. Tenía alrededor de 20 años pero recordaba todo como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior, es mas, ese mismo día...mientras recordaba tristemente sus infernales 13 años brotaban unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos cafes**_

_ **Flash Back **_

_**-Kagome... Kagome! Me estas escuchando? - decía Kikyou mientras le movía la mano frente a la cara **_

_**-Ah? Si, si claro! – contesto ella mientras apartaba rápidamente la mirada de su elemento distractor, parado justo enfrente de ella y de Kikyou, solo que con un patio de distancia. Kikyou estaba algo enojada pues intentaba contarle algo que le había sucedido con su novio**_

_**-Qué miras? - pregunto Kikyou algo alterada y confusa **_

_**-Nada lo que pasa es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza - se limito a decir Kagome, al momento que inconscientemente, casi como hipnotizada, se levantaba y caminaba hacia el otro lado del patio, hacia el salón de quinto año de secundaria, dejando a una perpleja Kikyou atrás. De repente algo detuvo su caminata al tropezar con ella**_

_**-Disculpa no te vi.. - se disculpo una burlona voz familiar o:p /o:p **_

_**-Si claro InuYasha, debe ser que soy invisible - dijo Kagome, fingiendo estar molesta para ocultar en verdadero sentimiento de alegría que sentía por tenerlo tan cerca otra vez, mientras pasaba cada minuto observando su delicada figura y sintiendo cada vez el corazón mas acelerado **_

_**-Hey, Higurashi donde estas?- dijo burlándose sin siquiera sospechar lo que en minutos pasaría. **_

_**-Te he dicho mil veces que me llames por mi nombre, que por si no lo sabes es Kagome – dijo con una sonrisa provocada por la emoción de oírlo pronunciar su apellido**_

_**-Y yo te he dicho mil veces que me llames Inu, InuYasha suena muy formal**_

_**-Bueno ''Inu'' tengo una nuva letra para la banda - por no alejarse de aquel atractivo chico trato de sacar una conversación comentando la nueva canción que compuso para la banda que formaban ellos junto con unos amigos.**_

_**Dice asi: Cuando veo esas marcas que tú ser dejo ... Cambiaría lo que fuera por estar los dos –cantaban a dúo. Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban rodeados por una gran multitud que los aclamaba**_

_**-Hey Inu bien escondidita que tenias tu novia-dijo alguien entre la multitud. Kagome se sonrojo tanto que tuvo que alejarse un poco de Inu para que este no se percatara de lo que le sucedía. El por seguirle el juego tomo a Kagome por la cintura y amago con besar a la chica, cuando Inu se iba a separar de Kagome, una chica la empujo y el impacto logro sumergirla en uno de los mejores momentos de su vida… cuando se percato de la situación, aunque le encantara, tenia que separarse, y disimulando que nada había pasado giro la cabeza para ver quien había sido el responsable de aquel momento prohibido pero hermoso y cual seria su sorpresa al ver que fue nada mas y nada menos que……**_

_**Fin del Cáp. 1**_

_**Carlin: Espero que les guste mucho creo que si les gustará por que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una jujuju verdad Carlitos? Pronto la verdad en el emocionante Cáp. 2 bye!**_

_**Carlitos: Si cierto, pero hey Carlin tu sabes que fue... **_

_**Carlin: HEY! No lo digas aun! **_

_**Carlitos: Ah, no me acordaba que no habíamos puesto el Cáp. 2 … U srry**_

_**Carlin: ¬¬ bueno, no lo hagas mas ok?**_

_**Bye, Atte. **_

_**Carlitos & Carlin **_

_**P.D: Dejen muxos reviews! **_


	2. ¿Como se pierde la dignidad?

_**Konnichiwa! Volvemos para presentarles la segunda parte de nuestro fic, esperamos que les guste P plz, dejen reviews **_

_**Antes, una aclaración: no somos fans de Kikyou, la que sufre en este fic es Kagome, pero todo tiene una explicación y es que el fic original, hecho por nosotros también, no es de InuYasha ni de ningun anime, es basado en una historia real que refleja la vida de una compañera… Gracias **_

_**Crónicas de Una Vida Perturbada**_

_**Segundo Capítulo: …:Cómo se Pierde Dignidad la Dignidad**_

_**By: Carlitos y Carlin**_

_**Hey Inu bien escondidita que tenias tu novia-dijo alguien entre la multitud. Kagome se sonrojo tanto que tuvo que alejarse un poco de Inu para que este no se percatara de lo que le sucedía. El por seguirle el juego tomo a Kagome por la cintura y amago con besar a la chica, cuando Inu se iba a separar de Kagome, una chica la empujo y el impacto logro sumergirla en uno de los mejores momentos de su vida… cuando se percato de la situación, aunque le encantara, tenia que separarse, y disimulando que nada había pasado giro la cabeza para ver quien había sido el responsable de aquel momento prohibido pero hermoso y cual seria su sorpresa al ver que fue nada mas y nada menos que…**_

_**-Kagome: Kikyou… Tú… pero por qué? **_

_ **Inu estaba perplejo, se tapaba la boca con una mano y tenia los ojos como platos que iban desde Kikyou hasta Kagome y de Kagome hasta Kikyou en un ciclo sin fin.**_

_**-Kikyou: Estoy cumpliendo tu sueño, para eso son las AMIGAS no? – decia mientras una expresión de odio y una mirada helada la veia fijamente**_

_**-Kagome: pero que cosas dices? – dijo con un poco de miedo**_

_**-Kikyou: no te hagas la tonta conmigo, creia que eras mi amiga pero ya veo que no! Solo quieres hacerme daño eso no es ser una amiga!**_

_**Kagome no sabia que hacer, estaba conciente de todo el dañ oque podia hacerle a Kikyou, su amiga, todo esto pero…**_

_**-Kikyou: desde hace siglos te gusta Inu, pero hay algo que al parecer nunca entenderas y es que el es mio! Sabes algo mas? Te odio alejate de mi y de Inu, no quiero que seamos amigas nunca mas! Anda Inu dile… a.. a donde fue?**_

_**Muy tarde, InuYasha había corrido hasta su salon, no lo podia creer su novia habia hecho que besara a su mejro amiga SS eso no estaba bien!**_

_**-Inu: esto no tiene sentido – pensó – Kagome es solo una simple amiga mas nada, no la quiero S es mas solo la trato asi porque me da lastima verla tan sola, no porque me guste -.- a mi me gusta es Kikyou y no importa lo que me digan siempre pensare asi…- al voltear se encuentra con que Kagome estaba tras el y oyo todo lo q dijo**_

_**-Kagome: con que asi piensas… pues no necesito tu lastima ni la de nadie- y se fue corriendo, era mentira necesitaba de los demas estaba tan sola…**_

_**A la salida todos la señalaban y decian**_

_**-Chico: oye mira, ahí va la descarada que le trata de robar el novio a Kikyou**_

_**-Otro chico: si, si es regalada que se busque a alguien que sea tan extraño como ella que no le intente quitar el novio a otra! Que bajeza por Dios!**_

_**Ni siquiera se molestaban en bajar la voz, es mas esperaban q ella los escuchara, asi que lo decian bien fuerte y la veian fija y friamente. Ella corrio a su casa llorando, su abuelo habia muerto hacia poco y su madre que antes era dulce y comprensiva se habia vuelto fria e impaciente con los comportamientos de sus hijos.**_

_**-Mama: Kagome! Deja de andar lamentandote como una tonta y ponte a limpiar, tu hermano Souta ya ordeno su cuarto porque tu no puedes tenerlo ordenado? A veces me pregunto porque rayos no puedes hacer nada bien!**_

_**Kagome esperaba que en su casa estuviera resguardada, esperaba encontrar un poco de paz… pero ya ni eso asi que decidio esa misma noche escaparse.**_

_**Preparo en una gran sabana un monton de ropa, agarro uno de sus grandes bolsos y metio en el comida y agua embotellada. Y lo oculto para irse. Esa noche saliop muy silenciosamente de su casa, no dejo ninguna nota porque estaba segura de que no la extrañarian alli mas bien estarian felices. Paseo por la cuidad buscando refugio, se todo por con unos ladrones que amenazaron con violarla si no le daba su bolso, asi que tuvo q entregarlo, y asi anduvo sin comida ni agua por 3 dias, durante los cuales obviamente no fue a la escuela… finalmente cansada por todo su esfuerzo cayo al suelo debil y hambrienta hasta que…**_

_**-Voz: Cree que se recupere?**_

_**-Otra voz: no lo se esta muy deshidratada y muy delgada… pero seguro aki estara bien**_

_**Fin del Flash Back (N. de los A: que flash back mas largo no creen? XD)**_

_**A esta altura del recuerdo Kagome no podia parar de llorar ni de recordar… momentos que la habian marcado para siempre y la habian hecho quedar en la miseria…**_

_**En ese momento entró alguien a su habitación**_

_**-Mucama: Señorita Kagome… el patrón la está esperando**_

_**-Kagome: Dile que en este momento estoy indispuesta, bajaré luego…**_

_**-Mucama: Pero señorita Kagome, el patrón dijo..**_

_**-Kagome: Dije que estoy indispuesta, no estoy disponible- dijo interrumpiéndola con una voz seca.**_

_**-Mucama: Si señorita Kagome, con permiso – y salió, llego hasta donde estaba el patrón y le explico que la señorita estaba indispuesta, casi con terror de lo que pudiera decir o hacer él… - Mi señor, la señorita Kagome dice estar indispuesta para verlo en este momento…**_

_**-Patrón: Yo no le he dado opciones, le dije que viniera y bueno… parce que tendre que ir yo no? – se levanto dirigiendose a donde estaba ella**_

_**-Kagome: Que quieres – dijo friamente**_

_**-Patrón: Primero que nada, a mi no me hables asi, o asi le agradeces a quien te ha dado techo, comida, abrigo, todo lo q tu has deseado?**_

_**-Kagome: pero no te has puesto a pensar a q precio? Nada en la vida es de gratis, yo estoy pagando un precio muy alto, estoy tirando m dignidad a la basura y para que? Para poder comer y tener todos los bienes materiales q quiero? No me parece..**_

_**-Patrón: no me lo digas a mi, tu fuiste quien decidio quedarse, si mal no recuerdo… cuando mis sirvientas te encontraron y te trajeron**_

_**Flash Back**_

_**Kagome despertó, estaba en una cama muy cómoda y a su lado habian 2 mucamas viendola…**_

_**-Mucama: Ya desperto! Estas bien pequeña..?**_

_**-Kagome: Kagome, me llamo Kagome y si estoy bien.. donde estoy?**_

_**Las mucamas se vieron los rostros con un dejo de preocupación, al parcer no querian decirle que era aquel lugar…**_

_**-Mucama: Pequeña Kagome, este no es un lugar donde una criatura como tu deberia estar, esto mi pequeña es un prostíbulo, el encargado es el Patrón, el señor Naraku… el recibe chicas a partir de los 13 años**_

_**Kagome trato de pensar un momento en todo lo que sucedia alli, le dio asco el solo pensarlo… aunque asi tendria dinero y podria mantenerse ella sola sin la ayuda de nadie…**_

_**-Mucama: si quieres, como veo que no tienes familia, puedes quedarte aquí… pero tendras que hacerlo como… empleada**_

_**-Kagome: pero como hare tengo que ir a la escuela**_

_**-Mucama: nosotras te llevaremos**_

_**-Kagome: ok esta bien, me quedare**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**Kagome se quedó callada un momento pensando en el gran error que habia cometido… por ese error fatal, ya su vida no tenia ni sentido ni razon…**_

_**-Naraku: Por esa razón, me perteneces, asi que deja de qujarte Y VE A HACER DINERO PARA MI!**_

_**-Kagome: Ya voy - y salio de su habitación**_

_**Fin del Cap. 2**_

_**Carlin: Bueno, se que esta un poco… ehh… triste o dramatico o como le quieran decir!**_

_**Carlitos: yo creo que bastante…**_

_**Carlin: si bueno… pero es para que vean lo triste que puede ser la vida d alguien snif snif **_

_**Carlitos: si bueno… esperemos el Capitulo 3 a ver que hace Kagome ! P**_

_**Carlin: si, hasta entonces! Bye!**_


	3. El mundo es muy pequeño, no lo olvides

Crónicas de Una Vida Perturbada

By: Carlitos y Carlin

Cáp. 3

…:::El mundo es muy pequeño, no lo olvides:::…

_Kagome se quedó callada un momento pensando en el gran error que habia cometido… por ese error fatal, ya su vida no tenía ni sentido ni razón…_

_-Naraku: Por esa razón, me perteneces, así que deja de quejarte Y VE A HACER DINERO PARA MI!!!_

_-Kagome: Ya voy - y salio de su habitación.._

_Mientras caminaba hacia la sala de estar donde ellas recibían a los clientes una lagrima de sufrimiento paso por su delicada mejilla, la cual se seco y bajo las escaleras, se sentó a esperar a su próximo cliente. De repente entra un muchacho joven, acompañado por un hombre adulto que Kagome supuso era su padre. _

_Mientras tanto, Naraku bajo las escaleras y como noto que era gente de alta sociedad los recibió con mucha cordialidad. El hombre le dijo algo a Naraku en el oído y señalo al muchacho._

_Naraku: Por supuesto! Tengo a la candidata perfecta – le hace señas a Kagome, quien ya sabe que le espera – ella es Zafiro (N. de los A.: para los que no lo sepan, las trabajadoras del sexo comercial tienen apodos para ocultar sus verdaderas identidades, por eso Kagome Zafiro, por cierto pasamos 3 días enteros pensando en un nombre de guerra para Kagome S), tiene experiencia pero sigue siendo joven y bella. Bueno los pagos se le hacen a Zafiro y pueden darle propina si quieren- se le acerca a Kagome y le dice en el oído – no aceptes menos de $ 5000 o ya verás- y se va._

_Hombre: bueno Zafiro tu vete con mi hijo Kouga y yo me quedare aquí con algunas de tus amigas – mira a varias que le hacen ojitos y lo saludan – ahí voy chicas!!!!!_

_Kouga: pensandoodio estos lugares no se porque rayos mi padre me trae -.-'_

_Kagome: y bien mi señor – adoptando el tono provocativo que durante tantos años tuvo que fingir – que le puedo ofrecer…_

_Kouga: seré sincero, odio estos lugares y realmente me enoja que mi padre sea así tan… bueno ya lo viste… y para serte franco quiero irme, si quieres puedes venir te pago para que no te vayan a decir algo, pues por lo que veo ese señor tuyo es algo, no se, malvado… pero no va a haber nada de nada bien?_

_Kagome: no sabes desde cuando estoy esperando a alguien como tu… que quiera salir y no tener que hacer nada de eso… sabes, estoy aquí desde que tengo 13 años y por una necesidad y un error… - y comenzó a contarle su historia, solo la parte en donde huía de su casa (ver cáp. 1) – y aquí me ves, con dinero pero miserable y sin dignidad…_

_Kouga: Dios… que historia mas triste…_

_Kagome: si, y lo peor es que no puedo huir pues no tengo algo a lo que se pueda llamar hogar._

_Kouga: bien, al parecer los dos estamos en el mismo barco… _

_Kagome: que dices? Si tu eres millonario! Debes tener casas en todo el mundo!_

_Kouga: tu lo dijiste, ''casas'' no hogares…_

_Kagome: … _

_Kouga: nací millonario y por eso el apellido debe continuar, me comprometieron con una chica millonaria también… pro es una mujer fría y pareciera que no tiene sentimientos y que vive con unos celos y un resentimiento que no entiendo… realmente no me gusta… ahora que lo veo se parece mucho a ti, digo en cuanto a lo físico – añadió rápidamente al ver la cara de ofensa que ponía ella._

_Kagome: enserio?_

_Kouga: si, así es, y yo quisiera realmente casarme con alguien por amor…_

_Kagome: amor? El amor no existe…_

_Kouga: por que dices eso?_

_Kagome: es precisamente creer que existe el amor lo que me metió aquí en este juego sin fin – comienzan a rodar las lagrimas recordando de nuevo sus infernales 13 años._

_Kouga: vamos no llores… cuéntame, estamos en confianza no?_

_Kagome: te acabo de conocer -.-'_

_Kouga: si, lo se pero como ya te dije estamos en el mismo barco, seamos amigos, vamos cuéntame_

_Kagome: bien… todo comenzó un día normal de escuela, estaba con una amiga, bueno un dizque amiga, y ella estaba diciendo me no se que demonios… pero yo… estaba distraída viendo al chico que me gustaba… que desgraciadamente era su novio… _

_Kouga: de veras?_

_Kagome: si y eso no es todo, como automáticamente me levante y camine hacia el y chocamos… teníamos una banda y comenzamos a cantar y todos nos oyeron y nos vitorearon porque cantábamos muy bien, y vino un tarado y dijo ''hey, bien escondida que tenias a la novia'' y el entonces para dárselas de bromista hizo como que me iba a besar y vino alguien y me empujo y nos besamos…_

_Kouga: O.O!!!! Y quien fue????_

_Kagome: mi amiga_

_Kouga: DIOS!!!!! Enserio???????_

_Kagome: si, así fue y empezó a gritar y decir cosas y entonces todos comenzaron a hablar y a odiarme hasta tal punto que no pude ir mas a la secundaria… por eso me escape de mi casa, por eso termine aquí… todo por culpa de esa estúpida de Kikyou.._

_Kagome: quien dices??_

_Kagome: Kikyou, ese es el nombre de esa…. esa…. _

_Kouga: Bien… no ce como decírtelo, pero ella es… mi prometida!! Ahora menos que menos me voy a casar con ella!! Llevó a una chica la ruina por celos no lo puedo creer… tu verdadero nombre es Kagome verdad?_

_Kagome: pues si, me imagino que debe pasársela murmurando que soy una …._

_Kouga: pues si… así es… mira se hace tarde ya necesito volver antes de que mi padre crea que me gustan estas cosas, aquí tienes $20000_

_Kagome: no, no por dios no me des nada, y mucho menos $20000!!_

_Kouga: si, si tómalos, repártelos $6000 para que tu señor no te diga nada y el resto quédatelo para ti…_

_Kagome: gracias…_

_Kouga: adiós, un placer haberte conocido Kagome – y se fue_

_Kagome tomó el camino largo de regreso pensando en todo lo que había pasado y caminando se consiguió con un mendigo que pedía dinero en la esquina… separo de su propina de $14000, unos $2000 y se dijo que pasaría por ahí todos los días y le daría la misma cantidad hasta que no lo viera mas ahí, lo prometió y lo juró para cumplirlo fuese como fuese. Le dio los $2000 al mendigo y este levantó la mirada y le dijo_

_Mendigo: gra…cias – se entrecortó al verle la cara a esa chica – oh! o.O!_

_Kagome: no… - salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo – no puede ser… no lo puedo creer… - cuando estuvo bien lejos se sentó a descansar un momento – no puede ser… InuYasha es un mendigo!!_

_Fin del Cáp. 3_

_Carlin: esto si que fue un capitulo muy revelador… revelaciones emocionantes en el cáp. 4! So long and Good Night P_

_Carlos: ………….._


End file.
